Happy Halloween
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: Sometimes packing leads to revelations. (Love You Universe) (oneshot) (COMPLETE)


"How's packing going?" Changeling asked.

Cyborg blew out a breath. "She's convinced he's going to need everything! He can't even hold his head up but she wants the walker!"

Changeling snickered. "You know how prepared she is. Remember how she was with Cal?"

"I thought parents were supposed to mellow out with their second kid?"

Changeling grinned. "Bumble Bee

mellow?"

Cyborg looked around before leaning in to whisper, "She's not!"

Changeling laughed. "Rae's not either."

"What are you two talking about?"

Both jumped. "Stop sneaking up on people, Kid!"

Kid Flash grinned. "But it's the best way to eavesdrop."

Changeling could admit to that. "I am nosy."

"I like to know things." Cyborg rubbed a hand over his round head.

Kid Flash laughed. "So what are we talking about?"

"Packing."

"Then why were you whispering?"

"We can't whisper no more?!"

Changeling chuckled. "How's packing going for you?"

"Easy. I packed, Jinx repacked." Kid Flash boasted.

"Doesn't it bother you when she repacks your stuff?"

"Nope. I just throw random things in a suitcase because I know she's going to redo it anyway." He shrugged.

"That sounds freeing." Cyborg raised his brow. "How'd you get that?"

"One time I packed a Hawaiian shirt, Bermuda shorts and flip-flops to go to Russia." He grinned and did a dance. "I heard there was this spa with a hot springs and I wanted to try it out. She went behind me and packed my bags so when we got there, I couldn't find them."

"So you were hot at the spring?" Changeling led.

"There was no spring. That spa closed down years ago. The ad I saw was old."

"And you would have froze your skin off if it weren't for her." Cyborg laughed.

"Yeah, she comes in handy."

"I wonder if I can just throw some random junk in a bag and have Rae do it over." Changeling tapped his bottom lip.

"You can only try."

Changeling sniffed. "'Wing's coming."

"I wonder who packs in their relationship?" Cyborg said.

"Let's reflect upon that." Kid Flash joked.

The pair laughed.

Nightwing walked around the corner. "Why are you guys just standing in the hall?"

"We're talking about packing." Changeling told him.

Nightwing stared at him before doing an about-face.

"Wait, no!" Changeling grabbed his shoulder. "Where are you going?!"

"If you're not going to be honest, I can find somewhere else to go."

"We are being honest." Kid Flash piped up.

"That's even worse."

Cyborg laughed. "Who packs in your family? You or Star?"

"You're really talking about packing." Nightwing shook his head. "I do."

"Really?!" Changeling drew back. "Why?!"

"She believes in "free expression". No."

The guys snickered. "Does she try to sneak stuff in?"

Nightwing pulled a face. "All the time."

"Poor Star." Changeling teased. "You won't give her creative license."

"Not when she wants to wear belly shirts and short shorts everywhere."

Cyborg whistled. "Nope! Not at all! Cover that girl up!"

Changeling and Kid Flash nodded.

Nightwing smirked but as he opened his mouth to respond, his communicator went off. He opened it. "Nightwing here. What's the problem?"

"Have you see Changeling?" It was Raven. "He's gone missing."

Changeling waved his arms and shook his head quickly.

Nightwing lifted a brow. "I'll let you know if I see him."

Raven huffed. "Tell him it's urgent and very important."

"Will do."

"Raven out."

He shut his communicator. "Why don't you want her to know where you are?"

Changeling huffed. "I don't want to pack."

"You are so _lazy_!"

Changeling stuck his bottom lip out. "They don't wanna either."

"What?!" Cyborg yelped.

"Hey!" Kid Flash spat.

Nightwing shook his head. "Shame on all of you. It's just packing for a two day trip."

"You care what you wear." Cyborg frowned. "I don't even have many clothes and she's trippin about what to pack. And there's so much baby stuff!"

"You know Bumble Bee believes in being prepared.

Cyborg scowled. "Cal and Marco don't need everything they've ever gotten to go to Steel City."

"True but she belongs to the school of thought that she'd rather have it and not need it than need it and not have it."

"So you're telling me to suck it up?"

"I'm sure she's able to be reasoned with. We are talking about Bumble Bee."

"That chick left reasonable months ago! It's been three weeks since Marco was born and she still acts how she did when she was pregnant!"

"Wow." Kid Flash stared at him flatly. "You're complaining that your girlfriend is taking care of your child."

"It sounds stupid when you say it like that…" Cyborg played with his fingers.

Changeling put a hand on his shoulder. "I think you gotta suck it up."

"What about you?!" Cyborg pushed his hand off. "You're hiding from your wife."

"Technically it's stupid." Kid Flash pointed out.

"Fine!" Changeling threw up his hands. "I'll go back to her. But if she makes me pick between two identical outfits, I'm sitting down and never moving again!"

Nightwing's lips twitched. "Solid plan."

Nightwing, Changeling and Cyborg turned to go their separate ways when Kid Flash stopped them nervously. "Wait!"

"What's up?" Changeling asked.

"I wanted to tell you guys first. I don't know when I'll be able to tell the others but I wanted you three to know."

"Know what?" Cyborg led.

"I'm going to propose to Jinx."

They all stood gobsmacked with their mouths open. "What?!"

"I'm going to pro-"

"You can't propose! _I'm_ going to propose!" Cyborg sputtered.

"To Jinx?"

"No, twit." Cyborg gave him a bald look. "To _my_ girlfriend."

"You're going to propose to Jinx and Bumble Bee tonight?!" Changeling squeaked.

"No." Both said in unison.

"When?" Nightwing asked.

"I was planning on our anniversary." Kid Flash shrugged.

"Christmas." Cyborg lifted a finger.

"Ooh!" Changeling grew giddy. "Those are good days!"

Nightwing frowned, smiled then laughed in that order.

"He's lost it." Kid Flash hooked a thumb at the leader.

Nightwing contained himself. "I haven't lost anything. I was just thinking that we all would have proposed on the important dates."

"What?"

"I proposed on Valentine's Day, the most romantic day of the year. Changeling proposed on her birthday, any person's favorite day of the year. You're planning on proposing on your anniversary, which is the most important date in your whole relationship. You're planning on proposing on the most magical day of the year, Christmas."

"We're romantic as-" Changeling stopped. "Heck."

"Did that hurt?" Cyborg taunted.

Changeling nodded.

"You did good. But you're right. We are incredibly romantic. Do these girls know how lucky they are to have us?"

"I bet they don't see it like that." Kid Flash muttered bitterly.

"I'm 100% sure that Rae would say that she could do without me." Changeling added.

"I couldn't even try to threaten Bee with leaving. She'd show me the door before I finished talking." Cyborg sighed.

Nightwing put his chin in his hand. "I think it's because we're the lucky ones."

Kid Flash nodded. "I feel lucky every time I see her smile."

"Every time I see her eyes." Changeling smiled.

"Every time I hear her voice." Cyborg chewed on his bottom lip.

"Every time she hugs me." Nightwing shifted his weight.

The guys were caught up in their private musing before snapping out of it suddenly. "Excuse me!"

They all ran to find their women.

 **H-H**

"I'm fat and you have to suffer!" Cheshire yelled.

Bumble Bee sighed. "We came early to help you set up for the party, not cater to your whims. If you want a slave, you better call Speedy."

"He's out right now." Cheshire pouted.

"Probably hiding." Argent whispered.

Cheshire side-eyed her. "He's out getting drinks!"

"And I thought we were the only ones who needed a stiff one." Bumble Bee finished changing Marco's diaper.

"Now that's not nice." Jinx teased. "We need a _large_ stiff one."

Cheshire pouted. "You're being mean to me and I'm pregnant."

"We are the sorry, friend." Starfire hugged her. "We will cease teasing."

"I'm dying for you to have a mood swing." Bumble Bee stated flatly.

"Will it hurt?"

"Logically, no but going from zero to sixty in three point four nanoseconds is a trip."

Starfire frowned. "Oh no."

"Yeah but we don't have to deal with you." Jinx pointed out. "That's 'Wing's problem."

Raven's lips twitched. "I want to see how he'll survive."

Terra giggled. "Guys, that's not nice!"

"Star's going to split her wig then 'Wing is going to split his." Bumble Bee laughed. "I literally cannot wait for this."

Argent snapped her fingers. "Darn! And we'll miss everything!"

"Not if we visit more." Kole accidentally supported.

"We haven't had Girls Night in forever."

"We have to set one up." Bumble Bee said. "Maybe next month?"

"Like tomorrow next month or-?"

"Later." She giggled. "Marco's still really new and I don't want him outside a lot."

"Dirt don't hurt, Suge."

"People die from bacterial infections daily."

"Well!" Argent threw up her hands.

Terra smiled to keep from laughing. "Come on! We're supposed to be setting up snacks. We're just listening to Cheshire complain."

"You could!" The green eyed girl snapped.

"Nope!" Bumble Bee stood up and picked up her son. "Arge, turn on the music. We're about to dance and sing our way into setting up."

Cyborg had already set up the sound system so Argent went to the station. "What are we listening to?"

"The popular ballads of the 1980s?" Starfire clasped her hands together hopefully.

"Ooh! A rockin power ballad!" Bumble Bee elbowed Jinx, who grinned. "Sounds like a case for Bonnie Tyler."

Argent found the song. "Is this what you want to hear?!"

"Yes!" The girls yelled.

"Is this what you want to hear?!"

"Yes!"

"Let it ride!"

"Whoo!"

 **H-H**

"I'm so glad you're here!" Melvin pulled Thaddeus to the great room. "This is going to be so much fun!"

He smiled. "Thank you but I'm not much fun at parties!"

"We had fun last year!"

"You had fun! I tried not to get killed!"

She turned quickly and he bumped into her before backing up a few steps. "You're a good guy now and they love me so now they love you! Do you trust me?!"

"Mel-!"

"Do you trust me?!"

He pursed his lips and frowned before sighing and nodding. "Of course!"

She grinned as her eyes twinkled. "Then relax! No one's going to hurt you!"

He dropped his forehead to hers and stared her deeply in the eyes. "Okay!"

She threw her head back and giggled loudly. "That's why I love you!"

His head cocked and he frowned slightly. "You love me?!"

She leaned forward and dropped her chin onto his chest. "Yes!"

"Wow!"

She raised a brow.

"I love you, too!" He blushed.

She smiled. "I think this is the part where we kiss!"

His beady eyes bugged out. "Melvin!"

"Come on!"

"No way! They'll kill me! You're still really young!"

"I'm thirteen! I can have my first kiss if I want!"

"Your _first_ kiss?! No! Nope! No way! You should save that for-!"

"My first boyfriend?!" She waved a hand to indicate him.

"Me?!" He actually looked shocked. "But we're just hanging out!"

"Thad! We're dating!"

"Melvin-!"

She grabbed his arms. "We're dating!"

He gulped. "We're dating!"

"Now kiss me!"

"Melvin, I-!"

"Don't make me conjure a lion!"

He kissed her forehead quickly.

She sighed. "I guess that's better than nothing! Come on! Let's dance!"

He looked at her bewildered as she dragged him through the double doors of the party. "I gotta dance?!"

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

 ** _The reason Melvin and Thaddeus are yelling is because the music is loud, even in the hallway._**


End file.
